Searching
by TokioNutter
Summary: When a reoccurring dream causes Alisha to go find out it's meaning, what will she encounter along the way and how will her past come back to haunt her. Read to find out This isn't a crossover in terms of tv-shows but it is in the sense of the universe its in. Its a Samurai/Ninja Storm crossover. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, look who's being good. I've posted three different chapters in the space of a week ^_^. Anyways heres a new story for you all so have fun and let me know what you think._

_As usual please R&R_

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF SABAN AND DISNEY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND CHARACTER ALISHA**

* * *

Chapter 1

The waves crashed against the rocks as she walked down the beach. She had been walking for what seemed like an hour but she felt like she had to carry on going. Something was calling to her. There. She saw it, whatever it was. The closer she got she realised that it was a figure and judging by the silhouette it was a male. Who was he? She saw a sign behind him, Blue Bay Harbour.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Alisha's alarms went off and woke her from her dream. 'It happened again, that same dream, but what does it mean?' she pondered whilst in the shower. She had been having the same dream for the last two months and it always ended at the same point. 'I think it's time I tell Jayden and Ji, maybe they will know what it means'

An hour later and Alisha had gone into the kitchen of the Shiba house. For the past year she had been living here she was after all the white ranger and when the time came the samurai rangers would be needed. For the time being though she lived here with Jayden the red ranger and their mentor Ji, training and awaiting the day they would be needed.

"Morning Jay Jay, wheres Ji?" Alisha said as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning Alisha, Ji just stepped out, he's on the phone with someone but he should be done soon." Jayden replied whilst smiling at his nick name that Alisha had given him when she first arrived here.

Right on cue Ji walked into the kitchen to greet Alisha. "Good morning Alisha, I trust you slept well". Ever since Alisha had arrived here a year ago Ji always greeted her the same way, always asking if she had slept well.

"Morning to you too. Yes Ji, I slept perfectly fine. Though I wanted to ask you something, well the both of you. What do you know about reoccurring dreams?" she enquired.

"Well reoccurring dreams are usually trying to tell you something. What was the dream about, maybe I can help you decipher it" Ji replied with a thoughtful look.

Jayden seemed intrigued by the dream and offered to help figured out what the dream was trying to tell Alisha.

"Well the dream just starts of with me on a beach..." Alisha explained the dream to both Ji and Jayden.

"Well it seems to me that whatever your dream is trying to tell you, the answer lies in Blue Bay Harbour." Ji concluded.

"Maybe you should make a trip there. See if you can find out what your dream is leading you to" Jayden suggested.

"Maybe, but what if I don't find what I'm supposed to be looking for, or what if you need me here?" Alisha questioned

"Alisha, you know that the nighlock are locked away and right now, whatever this dream is leading you to is much more important. So I agree with Jayden and suggest you go there and find what you need" Ji said

"I will go, but how long am I supposed to be there for?" again Alisha questioned

"How long have you been having these dreams for?" Jayden asked

"2 months, why?" Alisha replied

"Then I say 6 months maximum an 2 months minimum." Jayden said with an air of wisdom

"That's a long time to be away from home though isn't is?" Alisha mumbled to herself

*2 Days later*

"Well I guess thats everything I need." Alisha said looking round her room one last time to make sure she didn't forget anything.

*Knock knock*

Ji entered Alisha's room with a sad smile on his face. He was happy that she was going to finally find out what her dream meant, but sad at the same time. She was like a daughter to him and he would miss her dearly whilst she was gone.

"Well Ji, I guess I'm as ready to go as I'll ever be. I will miss you dearly". She noticed Jayden had walked in "both of you. I will miss both of you so much, you're the only family I have. I will be back soon, I promise. "

"Goodbye Alisha and may the spirits of your ancestors guide you onto the right path." Ji replied whilst hugging her goodbye

She turned to Jayden and they hugged

"Goodbye Alisha, it's going to be quite without you here and I shall miss you calling me Jay Jay every morning. Good luck and please come home soon." Jayden said and they pulled out of the hug.

They walked Alisha out of the door to where her car was waiting. She loaded up and opened the drivers side door the turned back with a sad smile on her face.

"Goodbye Ji, Jay Jay. See you in 6 months"

With that she got in, started the car and headed off for Blue Bay Harbour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. I'm so on a role here I think writing chapters on my phone is better for me. This way I can write even when I don't have my laptop with me. Anyways enjoy the new chapter ^_^_

_As usual please R&R_

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF SABAN AND DISNEY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS ALISHA AND RYAN**

Chapter 2

Alisha pulled up outside the apartment complex that she would be staying in for the next six months. She smiled at the memory of Ji telling her he had arranged it

*flashback*

"Ah there you are. Now since you are going to be staying in Blue Bay Harbour on your own for six months I've had living arrangements made for you. A friend of mine owns some apartment complexes and he said you can use one." Ji said with a smile that reassured himself that she would be okay.

"Ji there really was no need to do that but thank you very much" Alisha replied with a smile of gratitude.

"Theres no need to thank me. You're like my own daughter and I do not want you staying in a hotel for six months in a place you do not know." Ji replied, his concern evident in his voice

*end flashback*

She got out of the car and pulled out her suit case. She looked up at the building and walked towards the foyer. There she was met by the owner of the building, Ji's friend.

"You must be Alisha, my name is Ryan. Ji said you should be arriving today and here you are. Let me show you up to your apartment." Ryan said whilst walking towards the elevators

"Hi, thank you for letting me stay here. It was very generous of you" Alisha replied as they got into the elevator.

"Nonsense, Ji is a very old friend and if he needed any help I will always do what I can. The same applies to you." Ryan informed

Alisha just smiled as the rest of the walk to her apartment was quite.

They stepped off the elevator and walked to the front door. Ryan opened the door and handed Alisha the keys. They both walked in and Alisha was lost for words. The apartment was beautifully furnished and was big enough to house a family.

"Wow this is beautiful. Thank you very much"

With that Ryan bid her goodbye to let her settle in.

* * *

The following morning Alisha woke up but felt odd. She missed waking up and having Ji ask her how she slept or having Jay Jay always being at the breakfast bar eating cereal.

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to this" she said aloud to herself

She got ready after eating breakfast, deciding to go explore the city; if she was gonna have any luck finding out what her dream meant. She really needed to find that beach.

Alisha walked through the centre of Blue Bay Harbour, she seemed to find peace being here. Her walk though is interrupted by a scream coming from her left. Her ranger instincts kick in and she ran to find out what was going on. There in front of her stood a weird looking creature with spiked boxing gloves for hands.

"Whoever or whatever you are, you need to stop terrorising these people before I stop you" she said in a commanding voice

"I am Boxing Bop-A-Roo, latest monster for my master Lothor. I cannot stop terrorising these pathetic humans, Lothor will soon rule these people and no puny little girl is going to stop me" with that Bop-A-Roo sent a blast at Alisha, which she dodged with a backflip.

"I warned you, now its my turn."

"Samuraizer" she pulls out her samuraizer "Go Go Samurai" Alisha draws the symbol for her element Thunder and morphs

"Whats this, another thunder ranger... How many of you are there?!" Exclaimed Bop-A-Roo

The monster confused Alisha but she continued to charge at him with her spin sword drawn she brings it down with a powerful slash that knocks him to the ground.

"Spin Sword, thunder slash" Alisha yelled, attacking the monster again.

Bop-A-Roo staggered back but stopped himself from falling down

"Okay missy, you're going down" with that said Bop-A-Roo charged at Alisha getting in a couple of punches.

With Kelzaks surrounding them they continued to fight, unaware that the Ninja and Thunder rangers were stood there watching the fight. All of them confused as to where this new ranger had come from.

"Urm guys, shouldn't we probably help her out. She's kinda getting swamped by that monster and all those Kelzaks." Dustin said whilst watching the on going battle

"Yeah we probably should. Ready guys." Shane said looking at the rest of his team. They all nodded

"Ninja Storm" shane, dustin and tori shouted

"Thunder Storm" hunter and blake shouted

"Ranger form ha!" They shouted in unison

Once morphed, they ran into action. Going to the aid of the white ranger.

"Hey, mind if we crash your party" Tori said to Bop-A-Roo

"Not more rangers. Never mind. I will destroy all you" Bop-A-Roo said when be saw the other rangers

"Hey, we thought you could use a hand" Blake said to Alisha whist simultaneously taking out 3 Kelzaks

"Thanks, I don't even know what these things are" Alisha replied ducking when a Kelzak went flying over her head

The rangers defeated the kelzaks quickly, only left to deal with with Bop-A-Roo.

"Lets end this" said Shane.

"Storm Striker" yelled the ninja rangers

"Thunder Blaster" yelled the thunder rangers

"Thunder Staff" Alisha shouted as she transformed her spin sword into her thunder staff, much to everyones surprise

With all the weapons drawn they destroyed Bop-A-Roo with no trouble.

Bop-A-Roo grew to his final stage.

"We'll take care of him" said the ninja rangers and called on their Ninja Storm megazord in lightening mode. With no real effort the monster was destroyed. The joined the rest of the rangers back on the ground.

Blake couldn't place it, but he knew the fighting style of the unknown white ranger was familiar to him. Who was she?

"Hey thanks for the help back there. I really appreciate it" Alisha thanked them, still in morph. Not wanting to compromise her mission.

"No problem, we're always here to help a fellow ranger" said Tori.

It hit Blake, he knew that voice so he demorphed

"You're kidding me right. Alisha is that you?" Blake asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer.

Alisha did a double take, but behind her helmet a huge grin appeared on her face. Once she recognised Blake she instantly demorphed and gave him a massive bear hug.

"OMG! Blake its you. How are you? Its been so long. Wait a minute, you're a ranger?!" Alisha bombarded him with so many questions that he just laughed

"Woah, slow down. Yes it's me, and yes it's been way too long since we last spoke. As for that last one I could ask you the same thing. White samurai ranger. Very cool." Blake replied, still trying to comprehend Alisha being a ranger "So when did you get here? How long are you here for?"

"Well I only got here today, so it was a great welcome party to the city. I'm here for about six months." Alisha replied to his questions

"Hey someone wanna tell us whats going on here" Dustin said as he along with the rest of the ninja rangers demorphed.

"Sorry guys, this Alisha Brewster. Shes a very old but very good friend that I haven't seen for, whats it been 3 years." Blake answered Dustin. "Alisha, this is Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson." Each ranger nodded respectively.

"Well its nice to meet you all. Who's the guy in the Crimson Thunder suit?" Alisha questioned

"Oh thats Hunter" Tori said, not realising the impact her comment had.

With a sigh Hunter demorphed and he turned to face Alisha.

"Hey Alisha, long time no see" he said, acting as normal as he possibly could

"Urm I'm sorry guys, thank you for the help but I've really gotta go. I'll see you around" with that said she made a hasty exit


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I really am being good. Anyways heres another chapter. I know its short but I promise the next one will be short. I've got a lot of assignments due soon so I might just post shorter chapters regularly rather than short chapters with weeks in between each one._

_As usual please R&R and thank you to anyone who has favourite/followed the story. You guys are awesome._

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE AND THE PLOT.**

Enjoy ^-^ 

Chapter 3

"That was really weird. I mean, for one I didn't know there were any other active rangers out there. Two why did she run off like that, I mean if she knows Blake and Hunter then shouldn't she have stayed?" Dustin asked as the team walked through the waterfall and down the steps into Ninja Opps.

"I don't know. Her mood seemed to change as soon as she saw..." Tori turned to face him as soon as it dawned on her "... Hunter. She left as soon as Hunter demorphed. Now why is that?" She asked Hunter with her arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Hey who was that other ranger?" Cam said when he saw that the team had returned. Thus momentarily distracting Tori from getting an answer.

"She's an old friend of mine. I was surprised to find out that she was a ranger." Blake said contemplating how to answers Tori's question. Fully aware that Hunter would not tell her the truth.

"Interesting." Sensei mused "I wonder though, why she is here. If she is a ranger surely another city needs her. So why would she stray from her duties?"

"I don't know why she's here. Clearly she didn't know we were here and I haven't spoken to her in 3 years." Blake said to Sensei

"Back to my question. Hunter why did she leave once she'd seen you demorph?" Tori again asked

"I don't know why she took off. It was odd, she's never done that before" Blake held back a sarcastic laugh when Hunter had said that, looking as nonchalant as possible.

"Blake, would you happen to know why she took off"? Shane asked after seeing Blake's failure to guise his laughter

"It's because she and... Ahh" Hunter lunged at Blake to stop him from talking

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blake said in annoyance once he got himself off the floor

"You said you'd never tell and it's not your place to say anything and you know it. If you won't stay quiet for me then at least do it for Alisha" Hunter said with anger mixed with sadness in his voice

"Fine I won't say anything but you will. I'm gonna go try find Alisha." With that Blake walked out of Ninja Opps

"So, Hunter wanna tell us what that was about" Dustin said, oblivious to the obvious tension that surrounded Hunter

"No" was all he said as he stormed out after Blake

"What was that about?" Cam said with a bewildered look on his face.

"I have no clue. Did Hunter just attack Blake?" Dustin replied with a look of confusion on his face.

"It would seem so young one. In time they will learn to find a common ground regarding this issue. We must not press them until they are both ready to tell us." Sensei said whilst jumping around in his mobile home.

*Outside in the forest*

"Dude what the hell was that about. Why did you attack me?!" Yelled Blake as soon as Hunter had caught up with him

"I attacked you because you were going to tell them why she took off. It's none of their business so I'd rather not tell them. You promised to never tell and you were breaking that promise" Hunter said, the hurt evident in his voice.

Blake sighed "Look I know I promised I'd never tell another living soul, I even promised never to bring it up but things have changed. We're on a team now and they know about Alisha. Isn't it better they find out from you rather then piecing it all together? I know it's a painful subject for you but please Hunter, tell them. You haven't talked about it with anyone and it's eating at you. You may not admit it to yourself but trust me I can see it, you're not the same brother I once knew."

Hunter knew he was right, but hated to admit it

"Blake it's really annoying when you're right you know that?" Blake smiled "But the thing is I can't tell them until I've talked this over with Alisha. I never tried to fix things, so how can you expect me to talk to people who know nothing about it when I can't even talk to the other person involved." Hunter said, conviction in his voice. "You know, the one thig I really regretted about the way it ended was that I never even said I was sorry. She at least deserves that much, even if she doesn't accept it. Can you do me a favour and find her, ask her to meet me anywhere. Tell her she doesn't even have to talk, just listen. I'll understand if she doesn't forgive me, she just needs to know how sorry I am." Hunter finished as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

With that said Hunter got up and walked away from his brother. Blake just stood there and watched.

"We're in for an interesting ride" He said aloud to no-one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you all. I know its short but my mums in the hospital at the moment so I won't be able to give you all long chapters. Anyways enjoy_

_As usual R&R_

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THEM. I OWNLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTER ALISHA**

Chapter 4

'I can't believe that he's here. Of all places, why here? This journey is gonna be hard enough without him being here'

Alisha was walking along the beach; it was empty as far as she could tell.

"Wait a second, I know this place." She said aloud.

She stopped walking and looked around. She couldn't shake the feeling that she's been here before. She continues walking ahead for what feels like an hour under the blazing sun and she comes to a sign, Blue Bay Harbour.

'This is the beach from my dreams. I found it, wow that was easy' was all Alisha thought.

*Buzz Buzz*

Alisha's samuraizer started to buzz in her pocket. She checked the caller ID and mentally slapped herself for forgetting to call Jayden and Ji to let them know she had arrived.

"Hey Jay Jay." She said as she answered her phone.

"Hello. So I remember a certain someone saying that she'd ring us when she arrived in Blue Bay Harbour." Jayden said, evidently smirking at Alisha's forgetful memory.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I had a hectic arrival. The place that Ji got for me is very nice and so is the owner. Though that's not the interesting thing. Did you know that there is a team of active rangers here, fight actual monsters?" She informed him

"Really, I mean I knew there were other ranger teams out there, but I didn't know that they were active" Jay replied

"Well, I had the pleasure if meeting them first hand. A ridiculous monster was terrorising the city and I happened to be nearby, so I naturally ran to stop it. Well long story short the Ninja rangers, with my help, destroyed the monster. They've got zords just like us" She sat down on the sand and stretched her legs out.

"Well that's one way to be welcomed to the city" Jay said with a little chuckle

"That's exactly what I said. Oh but that's not the best bit. After the fight, the Navy Thunder ranger powered down because he recognised my fighting style and my voice. It was Blake, I haven't seen him in 3 years and I find out he is a ranger. How weird is that?"

"Well stranger things have been known to happen I guess." Jay paused "What aren't you telling me. I can hear it in your voice, you're holding something back" Alisha couldn't hide anything from him. He knew her too well

"Damn you Jay. Fine. I told you that Blake was one of the rangers which is great because he's like a brother to me. The downside is that Hunter is also one of the rangers. The Crimson Thunder ranger, and let's just say it was so awkward that I ran out of there as fast as I could. I just couldn't be there with him" she said trying to hold back her tears

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong by getting yourself out of there. I know it's still painful for you, but that doesn't make you weak. I know that's the one thing about this that you hate; you think it makes you weak that it still bothers you but…" Jayden was cut off by Alisha

"It's been three years and I can't get over it. He just hurt me so bad that I can't let it go. I should just get over it but I can't" She said with a sigh

"Look Alisha, don't be so hard on yourself. When it comes to matters of the heart it takes time, and you have all the time in the world to let your heart heal. So just try and avoid him until you're ready to talk to him about it. Don't push yourself. I suggest that if you need someone to be there for you, give you a hug, then talk to Blake. He knows all about it and he will be able to help you through it all because he's there as well. Plus it will give you some time to catch up with your self-proclaimed brother." Jayden said with the air of wisdom that he always spoke with.

"Thanks Jay, you always know what to say. Give Ji my love and I will call back soon to let you know how it's going. Oh I almost forgot, I found the beach from my dreams. Funny thing is that I'm standing on the beach now but there's not guy. So I'm guessing now isn't the time I'm supposed to be here"

"Most likely your dream is telling you to come at another time. Just keep coming back and you will find your answer. Oh and you're welcome. I will always be here for you. Bye Alisha"

"Bye Jay Jay."

With that she shut her phone and sat on the beach for an few hours watching the sun set.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. It's longer than the last two and I'm really proud of myself for updating much more regularly that previously. Anyway enjoy._

_As usual R&R_

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. IT BELONGS TO SABAN AND DISNEY. THE ONLY THINGS THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNISE. **

Chapter 5

It had been about a week since Alisha had been in Blue Bay Harbour and she wasn't having any luck. She'd been back to that beach three times and still no guy. She was starting to wonder just how long it would take her to find out what this dream meant.

Alisha was wondering around the city when she came across a sports shop. The sign above the shop said 'Storm Chargers'. She was intrigued by it and decided to go in when she noticed the motocross bike in the window on display.

She walked in and went straight to the bike; she smiled at the irony of the bikes paint job. It was red and white, well crimson to be exact. She was so engrossed by the bike that she didn't hear anyone come up behind her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you" the woman said.

"No worries, I guess I was to engrossed in the bike" Alisha replied

"I can see that. Hi my names Kelly. You're new around here aren't you?" She replied putting her hand out

Alisha took the hand "Hi I'm Alisha. I got here about a week ago. How could you tell" She questioned.

"It was obvious. I know pretty much every motocross rider and or surfer in the city and well I've never seen you around here before." Kelly said with a smile. "So you like to ride?"

"Yeah I love to ride. I used to ride a lot a few years back. I haven't been able to ride much over the last year or so thanks to my busy life" Alisha said with a little chuckle "and now that I've left my bike back home, I won't be able to ride for the next six months that I'm here for."

Kelly thought about what she said "well you can borrow this bike whenever you want to ride it"

"Seriously. You're gonna offer me this bike, free of charge to ride whenever I want to, when you don't even know the first thing about me" Alisha said shocked at Kelly's offer.

"Yes I am. Look I'm a very good judge in character and I know that you won't steal it. Plus I can see that riding is more to you than just a sport by the look you have in your eyes when you talk about it. I trust you. Now the question is do you accept my offer?" Kelly said with an expectant look on her face like she already knew the answer

"I accept the offer, thank you but on one condition. I don't feel right about taking the bike from you without paying you so as good faith I want you to hold onto this until I get back every time I go out to ride. Deal?" Alisha said as she took off her necklace and handed it to Kelly.

"Deal but what's so important about this necklace?" She agreed whilst looking at the gold pendant that looked like wings and a small rose sculpture in the centre.

"That necklace has been passed down through the women in my family for generations. My mother died when I was young so my grandmother gave it to me when she passed away six years ago. A day hasn't passed by that I don't wear it. It's the only thing I have left of my family and it means the world to me. So trusting it to you whilst I'm out riding proves I will come back." Alisha said with a sad smile on her face as she thought of her family

"I promise I will take good care of it whilst you're gone. Now I suppose you're gonna need some gear so why don't you pick some out and I will get the bike ready." Kelly said as she went about making sure the bike had fuel and that the bike lock had been taken off.

"Thank you Kelly. You don't know how much this means to me that you willing to let me ride whenever I want to. Don't worry though, I won't take advantage of it" She said with a smile on her face as she put the helmet on and drove for the track that Kelly told her about.

A few minutes after Alisha left Dustin walked in to start his shift at the shop.

"Hey Kelly… where's the bike from the window display gone." Dustin asked as soon as he saw it was missing.

"Oh I loaned it to a new girl in town who loves riding. She'll be back later with it cause she left her family necklace with me as collateral I guess." She said nonchalantly

"YOU WHAT!" Dustin yelled in outrage "How could you give the bike to a stranger. She could have made that story up and just stolen the bike because you gave it to her. I can't believe you just did that" He said with a massive huff when he'd finished.

"Dustin, you know I have excellent character judging skills, so would you just trust me. Now there are some boxes in the back that need to be unpacked." With that she walked off to deal with a customer.

*Out on the Track*

Alisha arrived at the track about 20 minutes later and was pleased to see that there weren't many riders out. She liked to have the freedom to ride without to many people around her. She drove on to the track and went as fast as the bike allowed her. She loved the feeling of going 80 mph round the track and not having a care in the world. She rode for another 2 hours before she pulled over and had something to eat. Whilst sitting on the side lines Alisha had a flashback.

*Flashback*

She had just moved to Mariner bay and heard about a motocross track nearby. Being a motocross kind of girl she went to check it out. She saw loads of people who loved the sport riding round and clearly there were some really experienced riders out here.

Alisha decided that she wanted to ride and drove onto the track and joined the others. Speeding past most of the people on the track she caught up with two of the riders that seemed to be the best out here, they hadn't been passed since she'd been out here. She decided to change that and within a couple of minutes she had managed to find an opening and she sped past them, leaving a dirt cloud behind her.

She continued to go round the track for a few more laps until she pulled off to the side to get something to drink. Whilst she was downing a bottle of water thanks to the heat she was interrupted by the two riders that she passed earlier on.

"I have never seen anyone that could pass us before. You're amazing" The one with the blonde hair said.

"You've got that right. You were amazing, where did you learn to ride like that?" The one with black hair exclaimed

"Well Hi there. I'm Alisha" She offered, amused that they had forgotten to even say hi before bombarding her with questions.

"Whoops, I'm Hunter and this is my brother Blake" The one with the Blonde hair, known as Hunter said, pointing to himself then to the one with black hair, Blake.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. As for your earlier question my dad taught me how to ride when I was 13. He died a few years ago leaving me alone with just my Grandmother since my mother died when I was young, and I've been practising ever since to make him proud. It was the one thing that was just ours to do together." She replied with a sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry. I bet he would be proud of you the way you just smoked us." Blake said with a smile in an attempt to make her smile.

"Anyways, you're both brothers. So I'm guessing adopted." Alisha said, realising it was a bit blunt. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"No worries, yeah we're adopted. We have been since we were little. Our adopted parents died as well but since we're old enough we live on our own." Hunter replied "So what brings you out to Mariner Bay?"

"Now it's my turn to be sorry." She paused "Well I decided I couldn't be in Ocean Bluff anymore, too many memories and not all good, so I packed up and left for Mariner Bay. No real reason, just the farthest place I could be but with a way back if I ever needed it."

"It makes sense to me. Anyways since you're new here and we're the only you people you know, why don't we get something to eat cause I don't know about you but I am starving." Hunter said whilst rubbing his stomach.

"Dude when are you not hungry?" Blake said in a mocking tone

"Sure I'd love to get something to eat" Alisha said laughing at the brothers little spat.

*End of Flashback*

'It seems like another life. The day we met, so naïve to the friendships and the pain that came along with it all. I wish it never happened' Alisha thought to herself as she dwelled on the distant memory of her first meeting with the Bradley brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guy, I'm back with a new chapter… well sort of. I realised recently that I had left this part out of the previous chapter so I'm just making it as a new chapter. I know it is short but I only finished with my university deadlines like 4 days ago so bear with me. I will be updating regularly once I get my self sorted for my next semester which starts next week… joy. Anyways enjoy._

_As usual please R&R… it makes me happy and want to update more._

_Oh and last thing, to the guest that asked what happened between Hunter and Alisha, don't worry all will be revealed within in the next 2-3 chapters. Don't worry I haven't forgotten to explain it. Now on with the story._

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. IT BELONGS TO SABAN AND DISNEY. THE ONLY THINGS THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNISE. **

Chapter 6

It was five minutes to closing time and Alisha was not yet back with the bike. Kelly wasn't worried, but Dustin on the other hand was completely freaking out at the thought that this stranger had run of win the bike. He still was unaware that it was Alisha that had borrowed the bike.

"Hey Kelly, sorry I took so long. I took a detour to the beach to do some thinking and watch the sunset over the ocean. It was beautiful. Anyways, as a way of saying sorry I filled up the tank and washed off all the dirt and sand." Alisha said as she pushed the bike back into the store with a smile on her face.

Kelly could tell that riding had made her really happy and she was glad she could help make her happy now and again whilst she was here.

"No problem with being late. I trust you and thanks for taking care of it. Oh and before I forget here is your necklace back as promised." She replied whilst handing over the precious heirloom

"Thank you for taking such good care of it. If you wouldn't mind, could I please take the bike out next week Tuesday? I really wanna continue riding whilst I'm here but I don't want to take advantage of your extremely kind offer." Alisha queried as she put the necklace back on her neck, where it belonged.

"Yeah sure, that's completely fine and don't worry about taking advantage, you can borrow the bike as often as you like." Kelly said shaking her head slightly at Alisha and laughing

Dusting who had been in the back stacking boxes walked out to see that the bike was back in the shop.

"Oh thank god it's back. I thought that they had done a runner with it. So this is who borrowed the bike…" Dustin trailed off as he turned to look at Alisha.

"Alisha, you're the one who borrowed the bike from Kelly." He turned to look at Kelly. "Why didn't you say it was Alisha? If you had told me that it was Alisha then I wouldn't have freaked out. I trust her" Dustin said with a smile

"You trust her and not my judgement?" Kelly said in mock offence "Anyways who do you know her, she only got here a week ago?" she questioned

"Actually, I don't know her directly, its Hunter and Blake who have known her for years. We met her the day she got here; it was a big reunion for them." Dustin said answering her question

"Oh hi Dustin, I didn't know you worked her. You know Blake and Hunter?" She directed her question to Kelly.

"Oh yeah, I know the whole gang, they hang out in here a lot and they both work here part time for me. I sponsor all three of them as motor cross riders so they can compete." She said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Wow that's amazing. Good for them. Anyways I really have to run, but thank you again for letting me borrow the bike. I will see you again Tuesday, Right?" Alisha asked

"Yeah, see you again Tuesday. Bye Alisha, I hope you're trip here will be fun" Kelly smiled and walked into the back.

"Thanks, and bye Kelly." Alisha looked over at Dustin still standing there "Bye Dustin, see you around I guess" She said with a small smile

"Okay, bye. See you soon" He said waving

Alisha walked out of Storm Chargers, she hadn't expected Dustin to work here, she was thrown off a bit. It was nice to know that the Boy still rode. At least they still had one thing still in common. It was times like these that she really missed them both.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys… I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so sorry that I've been M.I.A recently but I've had a lot of things going on. I want to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed, added this story to their alerts and people who have read it. It makes me happy to know that people actually like what I am writing._

_So without further ado I shall let you get on with the chapter. Please R&R. Thank You _

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. IT BELONGS TO SABAN AND DISNEY. THE ONLY THINGS THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNISE. **

Chapter 7

It was an early Saturday morning and the ninja rangers were training at Ninja Ops as usual. Dustin was running late and walked in halfway through their training session.

"Dustin, I hope you have a reasonable explanation as to why you are late today" Sensei said whilst jumping from his mobile home (_I'm not too sure what they actually called it_) to the console.

"Sorry sensei, I missed my alarm this morning. I won't happen again" Dustin trained extra hard to make up for what he had already missed.

"Make sure it doesn't young one, Lothor and his army are getting stronger day by day. You must be ready at all times." Sensei replied

The team continued to train for another hour until they were all exhausted. Whilst they were resting on the floor, Dustin remembered the day before at work.

"Hey guys, you won't believe who came into the shop yesterday." He asked

"I don't know who, the Mayor of Blue Bay Harbour" Shane joked

As Dustin waited for the group to guess again, he received looks saying 'tell us already'. So he decided to break the silence

"You guys are no fun. Alisha came by the shop yesterday" the mention of Alisha's name sparked Hunters interest as he looked up with lighting speed "She's come to some sort of agreement with Kelly" Dustin stated, fully aware that Hunter wasn't happy that he had seen Alisha yesterday and not mentioned it until now.

"She came to an agreement with Kelly? How does she know Kelly, she's been here for a week" Tori questioned

"Well I'm not really sure how this deal happened but I know it's something to do with a necklace. I saw Kelly give it back to her when she came back with the bike that she borrowed." Dustin said, as if he was remembering the exchange between the two women "It was nice to see her smile like that. When she was talking about her afternoon out riding she was so into it and when Kelly gave her necklace back, she looked relieved to get it back. Though I'm not sure why it meant so much, I know Kelly said something about it to me earlier, before I knew it was Alisha that took the bike, but I was mad that Kelly let a complete stranger take the bike" he finished off

"So she still rides." Hunter mumbled to himself with a small on his face.

Everyone sat in silence before Blake spoke up.

"This necklace you said Kelly gave back to her, it wasn't…" Blake was interrupted by Hunter

"A gold pendant that looked like wings and a small rose sculpture in the centre" Hunter finished off Blake's question, but phrased it as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah, but how did you know that" Dustin asked, confused that Hunter knew exactly what it looked like.

Hunter looked lost in a memory. Dustin was about to speak when Hunter spoke, still lost in the memory "It's a family heirloom that's been passed down her family for generations. Her Grandmother gave it to her before she passed away, and she never takes it off. It's her most prized possession. It must have taken a lot of trust on her part to give it to Kelly" Hunter shakes out of his trance, embarrassed slightly that everyone was staring at him.

Blake shook his head at Hunter and in an effort to take the attention spoke up

"So Dustin, do you know if she's going to borrow the bike again?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she said she'd come back on Tuesday to borrow the bike again. She said to Kelly that she didn't want to abuse her generosity" Dustin replied, forgetting to question Hunters intimate knowledge of Alisha's necklace.

"Cool, hopefully I'll get to see her, and have a proper catch up" Blake replied.

After a few minutes of silence Tori voiced a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Hey Hunter, what's the deal between you and Alisha. I mean according to Blake it's been three years since you've both seen her, yet she doesn't seem to be thrilled to see you. Now why is that?" She looked on expectantly

"There's nothing between us, and I'd prefer you not question my past" With that Hunter got up and walked out of Ninja Opps.

"Blake, do you know what's going on?" Tori questioned

"Look, I'm really sorry but it's not my place to say what the problem is. As much as I'd love to tell you, I promised Hunter that I never would." With that Blake went after Hunter, effectively putting an end to their questions.


End file.
